


Batman Adventure 2: Battle

by Ceciliavonjoy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Crossover, Found Family, Gen, I have taken Sonic Adventure 2 and I have put Batman in it, My quest to give Shadow the hedgehog parents continues, Sonic Adventure 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliavonjoy/pseuds/Ceciliavonjoy
Summary: I take the plot of Sonic Adventure 2, and I push it into Gotham. Shadow the hedgehog strives once again to get to the ARK and start the Eclipse Cannon. Fortunately, Batman is a man with a lot of resources. Unfortunately, Shadow might get distracted from his mission...by being adopted.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Batman Adventure 2: Battle

A stranger to Gotham lurched through an alley, the smoky neon sights and industrial smells oppressing him. Darkness loomed overhead wherever he went. The East End was not a friendly place. The blood running from his side attested to this fact.

Shadow the hedgehog paused in the alley, barely glancing down when his shoe linked against something metal. His side ached and bled under his hand, slowing him down. Humans. Such stupid, selfish creatures. Some lab had found him in a capsule, and let him out. He hadn’t stuck around to find out what they wanted him for. Somehow he’d found himself in this nasty place. He did not understand everything here yet, but he had seen enough to know that it was rotten.

The plan had been simple. Find someone with enough resources, promise access to a powerful weapon, and use them to find his creator’s chaos drives. It shouldn’t have been that difficult. A city like this, those types claw their way to the top.

Shadow started in his walk again. 

He had wanted information, and found it on papers of news. A building styled like an icy dome, a smirking penguin inside. A poisonous woman with blood red hair, surrounded by her greenery. A man in question marks with tricks and traps and gadgets. And another spoken of only in whispers; with white skin, a carved smile, and a laugh that echoed forever. 

He’d decided against approaching that last one. Not because he was scared, mind. He just didn’t want to deal with a clown for however long finding the chaos drives took.

Shadow had to stop again, dizzy, leaning against the wall. He’d only gone to one. A man with a marred half, whatever his name.

He had gotten through one sentence before the shooting started. Shadow got out of the ensuing hail of bullets alive, of course. Not before taking out several of the man’s flunkies, either. Unfortunately, one of them had gotten lucky and grazed him.

Dammit. He growled. Of all things, he’d actually given humans too much credit. He had assumed there’d be _some_ cooperation for the sake of a larger reward. Apparently not.

Stupid, greedy, selfish **_humans._ **

There was a sound. Something swooping overhead. 

He stopped. There it was again. Something swishing between the buildings overhead. It sounded too big to be a bird. 

What now? He raised his free hand, curling it into a fist, and glanced around. Another one of the freakshows this city spawned? 

A black form fell from the one direction he hadn’t looked, down into the alley in front of him. It landed, and slowly rose into the shape of a man with horns.

His eyes, thin white slits in the blackness, bored into him.

Shadow didn’t flinch. It was only a man. 

“I wanted to know who killed those members of Two Face’s gang. I followed the blood trail here.” It was a deep, stern voice, calm and in control. “What are you, and why did you kill them?”

Shadow was stubbornly silent. He didn’t have time to waste talking; right now he needed to get away, hide, and heal. He glanced around for some opening, a direction to run in.

“You won’t get very far like that.” The man’s voice, for some reason, just slightly softened. “I can help you.”

“ _ Help  _ me?”

The man’s hand was gloved, with spikes down the arm. He held its palm out to Shadow. “Whatever has been done to you can be redressed. The guilty will be brought to justice.”

Justice…? What a strange thing for a weirdo in a costume to say. Was he not like the others? Who or what  _ was _ this?

Shadow did not take his hand. “They tried to kill me first. That’s all. I have no particular grudge against...Two Face.” He recalled again the man split down the middle, half of his face hideously burned. Two Face. Appropriate name.

His head felt fuzzy. He might have swayed. The trouble with such a small body was how little blood it had to lose.

The man was silent for a moment, staring at him. 

Then he slowly knelt down on one knee, his eyes brought down to be level with Shadow’s own.

“You’ll bleed out if that’s not patched up.” He said firmly. “And Two Face will be targeting you. You’re coming with me.”

I’m not going to just keel over and die, I can handle it, Shadow was about to say. Then he shut his mouth. The gears turned in his head.

This was a cooperative human. Ideally he would have taken advantage of greed or pride or ambition. Something that represented  _ why  _ humanity had to die. Not...what was apparently a genuine desire to rescue him. At the very least, the man wanted to gather evidence of the murders.

Fine. He could handle a little guilt. What was one man against the sins of every human on Earth?

“...I will.”

The man nodded. His arms were a blur and Shadow went up against the man’s chest, cradled in one arm. There was incredible strength in that arm; it held his weight with no trouble at all.

It hit him again that he had no idea who or what this was. Shadow asked, “Who are you?”

The man raised his arm, some kind of gun with a hook inside raised in his hand. “I’m the Batman.”

There was a thwip kind of sound, and man and cargo jerked through the air. A few minutes later, a long black car drove off into the night.


End file.
